Light trucks also known as pickup trucks include a cargo box or bed constructed with a floor, a header positioned at the front of the cargo box, two sidewalls and a tailgate. The upper edges of the header and sidewalls are substantially at the same height, but the sidewalls extend below the lower edge of the header and the floor.
The header is traditionally joined to the sidewalls by large, vertically oriented braces which can span the entire height of the header panel, which are welded to the lateral ends of the header and the front ends of the sidewalls. The braces each include an upper portion welded to both the header and the sidewall and a lower portion adjacent to the sidewall that extends below the header and the floor. Typically, the braces are also welded to the bottom of the sidewalls. Often, separate tie rods or attachment brackets and/or straps are necessary to connect the lower portion of the header panel to the lower portion of the brace. An additional reinforcement or bolster may be added to the header panel to accommodate the tie rod. Due to the durability requirements to support the lower ends of the vehicle side panels, the tie rods and lower portions of the vertical braces had to be of substantial gage which for the entire brace, both above and below the lower edge of the header panel. In some instances, prior designs required welding of four thicknesses of sheet metal which is burdensome from an assembly standpoint. In such instances, weld access or clearance points often need to be created through the sheet metal which may weaken the metal and welds. The combination of all of these separate pieces, and the required durability and gage of the large brace and/or separate reinforcements, added significant weight and complexity for the manufacture and assembly of prior cargo boxes and lessen the strength of the joints.